fairy_tail_charakter_generatorfandomcom_de-20200213-history
Aramis' Attacken
thumb|left|278px|Aramis kann auch zutretenAramis X. Voleur ist die Rechte Hand Bonryus, Königs von Shin No Kuni und ist damit ein unglaublich starker Kämpfer. Im Kampf verwendet er oft Hero und je nach Situation einen seltenen Streitkolben oder Degen. In manchen Fällen sogar beide gleichzeitig. Seine physischen Fähigkeiten reichen schon aus, um gegen starke Kämpfer anzukommen, denn er kämpft oftmals nicht nur mit seinen Waffen, sondern auch mit akrobatischen und kraftvollen Tritten. So konnte er selbst einen Riesen mit einem Heroverstärkten Tritt zu Boden werfen. Azura thumb|278px|"Höllendämon" AzuraSeine größte Stärke bildet jedoch seine Magie Azura. Mit dieser Magie ist es Voleur möglich, ein höheres spirituelles Level zu erreichen, wodurch nicht nur seine Geschwindigkeit und Stärke zunimmt, sondern er und seine Waffen auch von einer grünleuchtenden Aura umgeben sind. Fortan erhöht sich jede Eigenschaft, wie zum Beispiel seine Reflexe, seine Konzentration, seine Sinne und vieles mehr. Während andere in einem Kampf an Stärke verlieren, ist es bei Aramis das Gegenteil. Die Kraft Azuras wächst, je mehr er sie benutzt und kämpft. Dadurch scheint Aramis eine augenscheinlich unendliche Ausdauer zu besitzen. Noch dazu scheinen, ab einem gewissen Level, Aramis Hiebe und Schläge Feuer zu fangen. Jede seiner aufgelisteten Attacken kann durch den Einsatz von "Hero" verstärkt werden. All seine benannten Attacken basieren auf Azura, jedoch gibt es auch Attacken, welche er ohne Azura ausführen kann, welche jedoch nicht benannt sind. Ein Effekt, welcher erst spät bekannt wurde ist, dass Azura offenbar Illusionen erzeugen kann und den Gegner laut Alucard in ihren "Bann" zieht. Nur psychisch sehr starke Menschen können diese Illusionen durchschauen. Azura: Buru jigoku no hono thumb|left|200pxAzura: Buru jigoku no hono '''kann nur im Zustand von Azura angewandt thumb|200pxwerden. Hierbei ist Azura kurz sichtbar und erweckt den Anschein eines blauen Drachen. Dies dient vor allem zur Ablenkung, aber auch zur extremen Kraftsteigerung. Aramis schießt mit einer extremen Geschwindigkeit auf den Gegner runter und ist in einem Augenblick wieder hinter ihm. Die Schnittwunde, welche zugefügt wurde, fängt anschließend an blau zu brennen. Grund dafür ist laut Aramis das "Höllenfeuer", das Azura mit sich bringt und den Gegner entzündet. Azura: Doragon no jigoku sukēru thumb|left|200pxthumb|200pxAzura: Doragon no jigoku sukē''' ist ebenfalls eine Kampftechnik von Aramis, welche auch nur im Zustand von Azura anwendbar ist und mit Degen und Streitkolben auszuführen ist. Bei dieser Attacke nimmt Azura die Form eines Drachen an, welche auch kurz sichtbar für den Gegner ist. Aramis dreht sich anschließend mit ausgestreckten Waffen und erzeugt mit Hilfe von Azura einen schneidenden Wirbelsturm, welcher wie ein echter Tornado fungiert, jedoch alles darin und außerhalb gnadenlos zerfetzt und zerschneidet. Azura: Jigoku iryūjon-shin katto thumb|left|200pxAzura: Jigoku iryūjon-shin katto '''ist ebenfalls eine Attacke, welche mit thumb|200pxbeiden Waffen ausgeführt wird. Zunächst zeigt sich Azura in wahrer Gestalt und lenkt den Gegner mit dessen Aura und Aussehen ab. Alles beginnt schwarz zu werden und Aramis, sowie die Gegend um den Gegner beginnen sich zu verzerren und ungleichmäßig zu bewegen. Anschließend schlägt X. Voleur mit beiden Waffen horizontal zu. Ohne jeglichen körperlichen Kontakt, wird alles in der Bahn der Attacke getroffen und eine unsichtbare Druckwelle zerstört alles und jeden und schleudert die Ziele in alle Richtungen. Azura: Jigoku kara no hantei thumb|left|200pxthumb|200px Bei '''Azura: Jigoku kara no hantei '''wird Azura in Form eines Falken sichtbar. Mit einer lila Aura ist es Aramis möglich, ein Objekt, egal wie groß es auch sein mag und aus welchem Material es auch sein Mag, in der Mitte Vertikal zu zerschneiden. Dies ist durch eine, je nachdem wie groß und weitentfernt das Ziel ist, Schnittwelle möglich, welche allerdings nicht sichtbar ist, was diese Attacke so extrem gefährlich macht. Azura: Hebunrīhanzu '''Azura: Hebunrīhanzu ist keine Attacke, sondern eher ein Zustand bzw. das maximale Level, das Aramis durch Azura erreichen kann. In der letzten Stufe ist Aramis laut sich selbst "eines Gottes nicht weit entfernt". Jeder seiner einfachen Angriffe besitzt das Potential ganze Massen an Gegnern zu töten. Azura: Hebunrīhanzu: Saigonoshinpan no hi thumb|left|200pxAzura: 'Hebunrīhanzu: ''Saigonoshinpan no hi '''ist die stärkere Version von '''Azura: Hōrīsutoraiku. '''Diese Attacke besitzt noch mehr Wucht und hierbei bekommt nicht nur die Luft, sondern auch der Boden und sogar nahestehende Gebäude um Aramis Risse und implodieren teilweise, was große Zerstörung mit sich bringt. Diese Attacke reicht laut Aramis, um einen Titanen auszuschalten. Azura: Hebunrīhanzu: Kasai no koin thumb|left|200px '''Azura: Hebunrīhanzu: Kasai no koin '''ist eine seiner gefährlichsten Attacken. Hierbei ist Azura nun ein mainfestierter Teil seines Körpers, wodurch sich seine Körperteile vervielfältigen. Dies hat zur Folge, dass er 3 Streitkolben und 3 Degen besitzt, 3 Köpfe, 4 Beine usw.. Das Gefährliche hierbei ist, dass der Gegner unmöglich vorhersagen kann, welches der Waffen nun echt ist, oder ob vielleicht sogar alle echt sind, denn laut Aramis ist das nur eine Illusion. Aramis ist hier auch an der Spitze seiner Geschwindigkeit. Er rast auf den Gegner zu und trifft ihn mit seinen Waffen mehrmals am ganzen Körper und das nur im Bruchteil einer Sekunde. Azura: Hebunrīhanzu: Tengoku no mon thumb|left|200px'Azura: Hebunrīhanzu: Tengoku no mon '''ist die Spitze des Eisbergs und thumb|200pxAramis stärkste Attacke. Hierbei benutzt er nur seinen legendären Degen. Azura gibt ihm den maximalen Schub all seiner Kräfte und "leitet" seine Hand, was durch das Aufleuchten seiner Augen erkennbar ist. Er schwingt sein Schwert nun entweder horizontal, oder vertikal und erzeugt die größte bekannte Schnittwelle, die existiert. Laut Ares kann nichts dieser Attacke standhalten und mit dieser war es Aramis möglich, einen kompletten Eisberg zu zerschneiden. Die Größe, Schnelligkeit und Kraft dieser Attacke macht ein Blocken quasi unmöglich. Kategorie:Kampftechniken